Deseo
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: – ¿Hace cuanto que no lo haces, Granger? – ¿Qué? –tartamudeo la castaña, de todas las respuestas existentes, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Nott sonrió pero no respondió, esperando que Hermione contestara su pregunta. Ella lo miro fijamente y entonces esa mirada en el hombre frente a ella le hizo darse cuenta de algo. Esa mirada era la que veía en sus fantasías.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra y propiedad de JK Rowling.

Jellow, Jellow mis queridos lectores c: traigo un pequeño Lime, puro Lime, sin ningún sentido y/o propsito, solo LIME. No es gran cosa y es algo OOC, bueno, no algo, mucho, creo yo. Igual, dejare que ustedes opinen. o/ gracias por leer, espero les agrade, cualquier critica es bien recibida.

* * *

Entendía perfectamente que esa situación no era muy común en ella, pero era humana como cualquiera, tenia veinte años y hacia más de un año que no tenía relaciones. Y no es que fuera el fin del mundo, pero a final de cuentas una vez que pruebas algo que te gusta quieres repetirlo nuevamente. Y cuando tenía tanto tiempo sin ser tocada por nadie, ni modo, había que conformarse con ella misma y con fantasías en su cabeza.

Lo que nunca se le ocurrió pensar es que fuera a ser descubierta, y mucho menos por Theodore Nott.

Per o claro, solo a ella se le ocurre tocarse la entrepierna en la oficina.

El día había terminado, como siempre era de las últimas personas en irse, pero esta vez solo se había recostado en la silla, con los ojos cerrados y las palmas de las manos en las piernas, y fue como si tomaran vida propia. En un minuto estaba con la cabeza a punto de explotar y al siguiente se mordía el labio disfrutando de su mismo placer.

– ¿Largo día, Granger? –pregunto una voz despacio. Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, Theodore Nott estaba en su puerta, mirándola burlonamente. La había descubierto en la situación mas incomoda que pudiera existir. Sintió el calor por sus mejillas pero se las arreglo para mantener la compostura.

– Las personas educadas tocan antes de entrar.

– Las personas educadas, cierran la puerta cuando van a masturbarse –replico él.

Era verdad, no había cerrado la puerta, la había dejado abierta creyendo que nadie regresaría. Y es que nadie regresaría una vez que saliera de trabajar. Pero Hermione prefirió pasar eso por alto, quedándose con que había sido grosero, por parte de Nott, no tocar la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí de cualquier forma? –pregunto–. La reunión ya termino.

– Solo tenía un presentimiento –dijo Nott, cerrando la puerta. Camino hacia el escritorio y se sentó frente a Hermione, sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa maliciosa–. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo haces, Granger?

– ¿Qué? –tartamudeo la castaña, de todas las respuestas existentes, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Nott sonrió pero no respondió, esperando que Hermione contestara su pregunta. Ella lo miro fijamente y entonces esa mirada en el hombre frente a ella le hizo darse cuenta de algo. Esa mirada era la que veía en sus fantasías. Él era el hombre en sus fantasías y apenas lo descubría–. No es algo que te importe –dijo por fin, intentando alejar las imágenes de su mente.

Porque un cosquilleo en su centro se estaba volviendo insoportable. Quería tener a Theodore Nott dentro de ella. Y el deseo se estaba volviendo casi doloroso, pero no podía dejarse dominar, porque Theodore Nott era cruel y seguramente lo divulgaría enseguida.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, momento durante el cual, Hermione intento alejar todos sus demonios, pero la presencia inmóvil del moreno no ayudaban, así que ella fue la que decidió terminar con la tortura, se levanto y camino a la puerta, abriéndola y cruzando los brazos.

– Como no tienes nada que decir, puedes irte yendo.

Nott sonrió. Y como un cazador que asecha a su presa se abalanzo sobre Hermione y con una habilidad extraordinaria cerró la puerta y acorralo a la mujer.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya –comenzó a decir, paseando su mano derecha por la pierna de Hermione, hasta llegar al glúteo y subirla por la espalda lentamente. La castaña cerró los ojos ante la acción y un escalofrió la recorrió– para que sigas haciéndolo tu sola?

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, Nott tenía las pupilas dilatadas y ella pudo sentir que también se moría de deseo, pero antes de reflexionar bien, él, sin previo aviso, la beso.

Y fue salvaje, fue rudo, fue apasionado y lleno de deseo.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya cuando podría yo cumplir tus deseos? –pregunto y volvió a besarla, pegándose a su cuerpo y apartándola de la puerta, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

Hermione simplemente no se pudo resistir. Dolía, y quería hacerlo con Nott en ese momento. Así que solamente se dejo llevar. Dejo que unas manos masculinas la desvistieran con rudeza, no le importo. Ella misma deshizo la corbata del joven y desabrocho la camisa casi con desesperación, acaricio el torso bien formado mientras le quitaba las prendas, piso su propia falda en la desesperación de quitársela, prenda por prenda fue cayendo al suelo y finalmente se quedo desnuda ante Theodore.

El siguió besándola en cada parte a su alcance, ella sentía la tibieza de las caricias, sentía el cuerpo suave y tonificado bajo sus manos. Exploro todos los rincones de Theodore y él hizo lo mismo con ella, y cuando sus manos llegaron por fin al sexo del moreno, él dejo escapar el sonido más excitante que Hermione había escuchado alguna vez. Lo torturo, con movimientos lentos pero profundos, mientras besaba el cuello y pecho de Nott. Podía ver la excitación del muchacho y eso le provoco otro cosquilleo en su centro.

Pero él quería tener el control también, y en un rudo movimiento tiro las cosas del escritorio y sentó a Hermione en la orilla, tocando sus pechos e introduciendo sus dedos dentro de ella. La castaña gimió por la sorpresiva intromisión y araño la espalda del moreno, él se burlo y volvió a besarla, introduciendo y sacando sus dedos de forma rápida.

– ¿Lo quieres? –pregunto, con la voz ronca.

– Sí… –respondió ella, presa de la desesperación ¿Es que ese idiota no entendía? Lo quería ya.

– Dilo –exigió deteniendo sus movimientos y sustituyendo sus dedos por su miembro ya erguido–. Dilo y seré tuyo.

Era insoportable, sentía el maldito pene frente a ella y se moría por sentirlo dentro, pero Nott estaba disfrutando demasiado el juego y no lo daría tan fácil sin que ella lo pidiera.

– Solo hazlo –replico ella. Nott rio, besando el cuello de la joven y mordiendo sus pechos.

– Si quieres algo solo tienes que pedirlo…

– ¡Maldita sea, Nott! –exclamo ella–. Te quiero, dentro de mí. ¡AHORA!

Y penetro.

– ¡Oh!

Al fin. Su deseo estaba siendo cumplido. No importaba la dureza del escritorio, solo importaba el delicioso vaivén de Theodore Nott contra ella, el joven de cabellos negros que tenia sobre ella y los sonidos que emanaba. Era como tocar el cielo sin haber muerto, los movimientos eran rápidos y las embestidas tan fuertes y profundas que le cortaban respiración y lo último de lo que tuvo coherencia fue de explotar en un orgasmo tan placentero que le hizo olvidar hasta su nombre.

– No sabía que fueras tan candente, Granger –dijo él, cuando ambos pudieron recuperar la cordura. Hermione sonrió abotonándole la camisa al joven–. ¿Te molestaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?

– ¿Es una cita? –pregunto ella desconcertada.

– Sí… eso creo. Teniendo en cuenta que hemos tenido sexo primero, nos falo la parte de los tragos.

Hermione rio divertida.

– Me encantaría.

Y por primera vez, una sonrisa verdadera y sincera cruzo la cara de Thedore.


End file.
